Another Day
by stargateSG147
Summary: songfic 'Another Day' by Natalie Grant. 1shot COMPLETE. review. read the AN!Will Sam wake up? summary's bad.


**''Another Day'' a songfic by stargateSG147.  
Note: this is not my first fanfic or songfic... I did Zoey 101 stuff using a different name and have like 20 more that I don't feel like adapting for because I'm not quite into it anymore... hey ya can't blame me when they're not even showing eppies regularly... besides SG-1 is a way better show!... also I've written (or started to) two other Stargate SG-1 fics that I actually haven't finished and even if they were finished, I'd have to proofread and all that crap. So this is my first fanfiction-ed SG1 fic... but it's actually the third I've written and the only (I think) that I've finished. (so far) It's a LONG one-shot but I think it's worth it.  
WAY important note before the disclaimer: I do not actually agree with using language, but it is a part of SG-1 so you will see some starred-out words, but believe me, if I thought that using made-up replacement words wouldn't add to the dorkiness of my stories, I would use them. Keep this in mind.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate and if I did, I'd be on it already. I also do not own Natalie Grant's song 'Another Day'. I do, however, own this story so no plagarisms, please. Some parts may be confusing because I don't write enough information. Whatever.  
Review and I might actually put other stories up. Sorry the A/N is so long. Here we goes! (lol)**

Sam's POV

Samantha Carter woke up with a jolt. She was all alone in what looked like a Goa'uld imprisonment cell.  
_How did I get here? _Sam wondered. _More importantly, how did I get captured?  
_"And where's the rest of SG-1?"  
She picked herself off the floor and paced. After a couple of steps, she heard a noise, like someone's arm had hit a wall.  
"Sam?" Jack's voice came from the other side of the wall her bench was on.  
"Colonel?" She waited at the wall she'd heard his voice come from.  
"Carter. Thought you were dead."  
"Negative. How'd we get here? Where's Teal'c and—"  
"Hold up, Carter. I don't know any more than you do. And it's just us."  
Intuitively, Sam pushed on part of the wall. A block started to move. She popped it out.  
"Hey, good job Sam."  
Now they could see each other through a hidden gap in the wall from a loosened brick.  
"So, how are we gonna——" the sound of a Jaffa guard approaching Sam's door was heard. The door opened.  
"Major Samantha Carter, I assume?"  
The guard was a Goa'uld.  
Sam's silence confirmed the voice's question.  
"I am Sha'vol, loyal servant to my lord Apophis." **(A/N, made him up.)  
**"Apophis is dead."  
"Yes, but I was one of the many Jaffa who disreguarded the Tau'ri's claim that the Goa'uld are false gods." _More like an Apophis-servant-wannabe.  
_He stepped closer.  
"Well, just keep lyin' to yourself, buddy." _Goa'uld's are false gods. The death of Apophis is proof, you dimwit! _The reason I didn't say that is because what I did say sounded tougher.  
I heard O'Neill slightly chuckle at my out-loud comment. **(Sam is confusing me, and her, with all her thoughts... some of which I ad-libbed.)  
**He'd better keep quiet or he'll have a Goa'uld in his face, too.  
"You know, I'd really hate to have to kill you," the guard taunted.  
"Well, isn't that nice. Look, why am I here? How did I get here? And do you know what's going to happen to you and your shipful of fools when my team finds out where I am!"  
He laughed. "Oh, so spicy and spirited."  
He grabbed my wrists, put them behind me and held them with one hand while the other drifted along the back of my shoulder. He was behind me now.  
"Unfortunately for you, my host rather liked military women. So maybe my host will get some pleasure in with you before **_I _**take pleasure in killing you." He was standing directly behind me, so close he barely needed to talk above a whisper because his lips were right next to my ear.  
Using swift movement, I spun around so I was facing him, wrenching my wrists out of his grasp. I kicked him in the gut and was ready to fight harder. He sunk down to his knees, gasping. I looked through the hole in the wall at Colonel O'Neill as a way of indicating I was okay.  
"Kree. Shol'vah!" The guard shouted at me as he rose from his position on the floor. I whipped around, ready to knock him to the floor again, but he had already yanked out his Goa'uld hand device and was using it on me.  
"Aaih." **(how do you spell a whine-like pain sound?) **I sunk to the floor, little by little, barely understanding what was going on. I heard the guard laughing and talking in Goa'uld. I don't know. Everything's... fading out...  
Someone... was that Orlin? Sounded like him... "No, I don't want to ascend."  
I said that. Oh, the pain. Why do Goa'ulds have to be so d rude? Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then I saw nothing but the calming ''pool of light'' part of the Stargate. Oh, look — there's me and SG-1 coming through the gate to a new planet. And again. And again. It seemed like all our previous missions were begging to be remembered. I remember you. All of you. Voices overlapped.  
Jack's. "Carter...how...Will it work?...Carter...Sam...D it Carter!...I didn't go back - because I care for her - way more than I'm supposed to... no, Carter! Aren't you crossing the... what are you doing? Mmphf."  
Daniel's. "You're right Sam...Sha're!...not technically...I'll be back - I promise... Reese- your father made you wrong!... She didn't try to hurt me... Mom!... Dad!... Sam! Jack! Teal'c!"  
Dad's. "I'm sorry... sorry, honey... Sammie- I'm so sorry... have cancer...Sam..."  
Hey, will you stop? I'm getting kind of dizzy here! Hello?  
"Hello?"  
"SAM?" The last time my name echoed in my mind, I woke up. Lights. Bright. Blinking. Beeping. Janet. Lights. IV. Lights. Janet.  
"Janet?" I spoke, but my mouth was dry.  
"Hey, honey. You awake?" her soothing, familiar, mother-like voice officially awakened me.  
I blinked.  
"Did... did Jack tell you...? Tell you where I was?"  
"Yes, he did. You barely made it out alive. Neither of you would have, but thank God for the Asgard."  
"I was dead?"  
"You were in a coma."  
"How long?"  
"Colonel O'Neill woke up three weeks ago."  
"Jack? Is he okay?"  
"Yes."  
"He's right here,"a new voice said.  
O'Neill approached the side of my bed.  
"Hey Carter," he (sort of) smiled.  
"Next time, don't wait for a kiss from a prince to wake up, huh?"  
I smiled.  
"What happened?" I sat up, suddenly and rapidly regaining strength.  
"That stinky Goa'uld used the hand device thingy on you and then on me and if Freyr didn't pop up when he did, we woulda been dead. Honestly, we never actually showed signs of waking up."  
I blinked.  
"Actually, I woke up within two days. You, however..." he didn't have to finish his sentence.  
'We didn't think you'd make it,' is what he was going to say.  
I wrapped my mind around the concept.  
"But... before. How did we get there?" _Ah, returning to my logical self.  
_"Don't know."  
I was about to say 'As per usual,' but thought better of it.  
Instead we were just looking at each other with nothing to say.  
Then, I heard the click of Fraiser hanging up her phone. She walked over and told Jack that Hammond wanted him.  
" 'key-doke. See ya, Sam."  
I can't believe I almost died.

** 1 1/2 weeks later**

Wow. That was one cool ceremony. Colonel O'Neill had told General Hammond about my strong fight with the Goa'uld before he almost condemned me to death. Hammond moved me up to Colonel "for bravery."  
_Aw, shucks,_ I thought, faking sheepishness. After the ceremony, O'Neill asked if he could meet me somewhere for a late dinner. I said sure. So here I am, on my way to Lucy's Homestyle Restaurant.  
I walked in the door, spotted O'Neill and went to his table. I sat down before he could slide my chair out for me. He sat back down across from me.  
I then noticed there were no other chairs. Hmm.  
"Just us tonight?"  
"Uh...yeah," he glanced around distractedly. Wow, he looks anxious.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, hey— congrats on movin' up to my level!" He tried to be humorous, but his nervousness threw it off.  
"Sir?"  
"Carter, look. I... really don't expect you to answer me right away... or even at all... but... We're same rank now. And we've worked closely together for five years; or somethin' like that..." he paused, leaving his sentence trailing behind him.  
"Well, we know each other and what we've been through. H, we've been through it all together. I guess I'm just trying to say..." he pulled a stunning diamond ring out of his jacket pocket.  
"Wanna be engaged?" he finished awkwardly.  
(And kind of loudly, but I didn't notice or care."  
"OH MY G!" I squealed as I jumped out of my chair. I flung my arms sround his neck.  
"Yes, Jack! Yes!"  
I kissed him, something he wasn't prepared for. So in conclusion, his chair tipped over backwards. Crash. So, we'd fallen on the floor. Cool beans. Reluctantly, I stopped kissing him.  
"By the way, you know the phrase is 'Will you marry me'?"  
"I'll say it if I'll get the same answer," he replied softly in his childish way.  
I just tenderly kissed him.  
"Let's get out of here before we make a scene." **(snortchuckle) **  
It was Friday— crowd night at Lucy's... and ''off-duty'' night for us. **(which was already shown by them not actually being at the SGC so I don't know why I pointed it out)  
**He slipped the ring onto my finger, placed a ten dollar bill on the table for the beer he hadn't even taken a sip of; and we walked out, hand-in-hand.

**one year later ( it's EPILOUGE-ish)**

We've been married for seven months. I'm two months pregnant, still going through the Stargate. (just less often, but I make up for it by examining ANYTHING and EVERYTHING that we bring back through the Gate. Janet says I should take it easy. Sigh. Doctors...) and I still remember the night that caused my rank move-up that caused my engagement and marriage.  
Thanks to the Goa'uld, I'd almost died. How horrible.  
Oddly enough, thanks to the Goa'uld, I'm happily married to the love of my life and expecting a child.  
How strange.

end

BEEN DRIVING THROUGH THE NIGHT / I PULL UP AND SEE THE LIGHTS / THIS IS THE PLACE THAT I CALL HOME / I WATCH YOU AS YOU SLEEP / THINK OF ALL YOU MEAN TO ME / TOUCH YOUR FACE / KISS YOU SOFTLY / BEFORE I GO TO SLEEP I PRAY UNDER THE STARS / SEARCH MY SOUL AND CHECK MY HEART / AND THANK GOD FOR / ANOTHER DAY / ANOTHER CHANCE TO LOVE THE ONES I LOVE / TO FIND MY WAY / TO LAUGH, TO DANCE / WATCH THE SUN COME UP / ANOTHER DAY I GET TO LIVE / AS IF EVERY BREATH COULD BE THE LAST I HAVE / I GET ANOTHER DAY/ I'VE GOT A HAND THAT I CAN HOLD / SOMEONE WHO KNOWS MY SOUL / A SAFE PLACE TO LAY MY HEAD AT NIGHT / SO WHY DO I FORGET / HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN BLESSED IN LIFE / FORGET WHAT MEANS THE MOST TO ME / AS I'M WAKING UP AGAIN I FEEL MY BEATING HEART / SO GRATEFUL THAT I'VE COME THIS FAR / AND THANK GOD FOR / ANOTHER DAY / ANOTHER CHANCE TO LOVE THE ONES I LOVE / TO FIND MY WAY / TO LAUGH, TO DANCE / WATCH THE SUN COME UP / ANOTHER DAY I GET TO LIVE / AS IF EVERY BREATH COULD BE THE LAST I HAVE / I GET ANOTHER DAY/ TO MAKE SOMEBODY SMILE / GO THE EXTRA MILE / TAKE A WRONG AND MAKE IT RIGHT / AND TRY TO TOUCH SOMEBODY'S LIFE / I GET ANOTHER DAY / ANOTHER DAY / ANOTHER CHANCE TO LOVE THE ONES I LOVE / TO FIND MY WAY / TO LAUGH, TO DANCE / WATCH THE SUN COME UP / ANOTHER DAY I GET TO LIVE / AS IF EVERY BREATH COULD BE THE LAST I HAVE / I GET ANOTHER DAY/

****

**please review!**

stargateSG147


End file.
